My Little Pet
by treehillzy24
Summary: Complete one-shot with a lot of kink and a lot of smut. Seriously, smut smut smut smut smut... smut, I'm warning you now, Don't like, don't read, simple. Serious M rating, not recommended for the faint of heart or people under the age of 18 :) Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, I wish I did, but I don't. Seriously, I warned you. CarolinexKatherine 3


"Ugh… Katherine. Stop. Please"

Her fingers tightened around my throat as I begged her to let me go.

"Are you going to co-operate? I've killed you once and I can just as easily kill you again"

I nodded as well as I could under the circumstances.

"Good"

She let go and I fell to the floor in a crumpled heap before recovering at vampire speed to stand before her. She smiled before advancing on me as she had been before I pissed her off and she threw me against the wall.

"So what shall it be first?"

"Katherine, please. Don't do this. I-I don't like you in that way. And you know if you did this without my consent it would be considered ra-"

"But who would consider it Caroline? I've been dead for a while, remember? Besides, even if you did manage to file assault charges I would just kill the police man you filed them with and destroy the documents. You can't win Caroline so just stop resisting"

She began unzipping her top. I gulped. She leant her head in close to mine and I drew in a useless breath. She smiled. I knew it was over.

She kissed me.

I tried to push her away but she was too strong for me. The top that she had been unzipping fell to the floor in a heap behind her. This put her torso on display and I swear she never wears anything other than black. Like right now, she has a black lace bra.

She pulls away and looks at me. I look back into those big brown eyes that, on her doppelganger, look so innocent and loving but, on her, are cold and calculating.

"Give in Caroline. I can take you high, make you feel even higher"

I almost giggled at the cheesiness.

She snaked an arm around my waist before flinging me onto my bed from halfway across the room, making the posters knock against the wall.

"Jeez, will you be quiet! My mother is downstairs"

Katherine smirked

"No she's not"

All feeling left my body

"What did you do to her?"

Katherine rolled her eyes

"Nothing, she left early because she got called into work. She even left a note on the dining room table"

At vampire speed I ran down to the dining room to see if Katherine was telling the truth. She was. There on the table was a note signed by my mother. I glanced at the clock before running back up the stairs again. Katherine was sitting on my bed, still only in her bra and jeans. She looked up when I came in.

"Well?"

I sighed

"You were telling the truth"

"I do that quite often it's just that when I do, no one believes me"

"…Well, it's 7am…"

Katherine smirks again

"Did you have any plans for today?"

I have to think about it.

"Elena is coming over at about 10am and we're going shopping"

"Then that gives us plenty of time"

"…Plenty of time for what?" I ask, innocently.

I'm procrastinating and Katherine knows it, I do this every time. She stalks over to me and I want to say that she repulses me but my body betrays me by beginning to heat up. She throws me onto the bed again before climbing on top of me. Her legs straddle my waist and she rips my pyjama top from my body. I cover my bare chest with my arms to hide from her.

"Hey! I liked that top"

"I'll get you a new one"

I grumble.

She kisses me again and this time I don't resist. My body responds to the work of her dextrous fingers and I can feel myself relaxing into the feel of her body on mine and her surprisingly warm flesh directly against my own. My arms fall from their crossed position over my chest to lie unused for the moment by my sides. She runs her fingers straight down the middle of my chest before coming back and cupping one of my breasts in her warm hand. I gasp at the feeling this sparks within me. A heat is growing in my lower abdomen and it's a heat that I cannot control.

It spreads slowly throughout my body. Creeping down to my toes and filling my fingertips. Clogging my brain and slowing down my thought process to an almost human speed. This happens every time.

Katherine gets "itches", and more often than not; she comes to me to get them "remedied". The first time was defiantly a shock. It was the middle of the night and I was trying to sleep when I hear something outside my window. Of course this was still in my first week as a vamp so I never suspected it to be Katherine. I went to open it to see what the noise was. At first I thought it was Elena, the same hair, the same body, but then I saw the face; cold and calculating but at the same time looking passionately irritated. From those facial expressions I knew that it was the Elena double that had killed me and turned me into a vampire in the first place – Katherine… Also the fact that she jumped from the ground to my bedroom window, two storeys up, was a dead (pun intended) giveaway.

That night she had ripped the clothes from my body (it seems to be becoming a habit) and fucked me up against the wall of my bedroom. I say fucked because there was nothing affectionate about it, I didn't have a say on whether I wanted to or not and she was stronger than me so I couldn't do anything about it, and believe me, I tried. She left straight after I climaxed and I was left to crumple on the floor. The next night she was back again, though that time I had been expecting her and I hadn't opened my window. She left as a very frustrated vampire.

For the next week it was the same routine. Every night, sometime between midnight and about 4 am I would hear her outside of my window, and she would just sit there for about an hour before going away again. Sometimes I could smell fresh blood as well and I knew it was because she had just killed some poor defenceless human for a free meal.

Now, you're probably wondering why she didn't just repeat what she did on the first night, forcing entry into my bedroom and taking me up against the wall, I'll tell you why. Katherine, while being emotionally void to the point where she doesn't seem to care about anything other than her own life (or half life) is also a psychotic genius with a Psychology Degree majoring in Sexual Evolution. Of course with this degree, and seemingly a lot of experience, she knows that humans are secretly perverted. Women in particular love being dominated, though we'd never tell anyone. It's that whole predator - prey thing along with the animal instinct to be mounted. It's this instinct that she was apparently waiting for to kick in so that I would be more… accepting to her advances… I dunno, she tried to explain it to me once when she was in a weird "sharing is caring" kind of mood, after sex. She even tried explaining that these instincts are even more enhanced in vampires as we have already succumbed to the more brutal side of the most basic animal instincts of hunting and feeding. Mmm, it's odd, the more we do this "favours" thing, as she likes to call it, the more of her soft side I get to see. I know right! Katherine? …A soft side? …not possible! But it's true. Just two nights ago she wanted to CUDDLE afterwards. What is this?! Just when you think you know a girl!

Anyway, back to the story at hand.

My thought train has officially slowed to human speed, so much so that I'm not able to process everything that Katherine is doing to me. Her hands are going everywhere at once and my mind just can't keep up. So, it does what it usually does when this happens: it shuts off and opens itself to the amazing feelings being produced by the movement of Kat's hands over my body. Right now, I think she is undoing the string on my pyjama pants, but I can't be sure because all of the feelings being caused by her are in a big lump of pleasure that's settling in my lower abdomen, and my brain sure as hell isn't helping to decipher anything.

"Fuck, you're so wet"

I… what?

Well, it seems that Katherine is so good that she has taken off my pants and my underwear without me even noticing. She is now lying between my legs and seems to be admiring my… stuff.

"I…huh?"

She runs a finger through my slit from bottom to top, pausing on my clit.

"uh….."

"I said," she whispers, "you're so wet"

"…uh"

… I also seem to have lost all ability to speak.

"…Fuck me"

Oh, no… that was me… whimpering…hmmm.

Her faces twitches into its trademark smirk and I whimper again. It's because I know what that smirk means for me. To pretty much sum it up for you, it means: "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for the rest of the day". That is what her smirk means for me…and I have shopping with Elena at 10…great

"Mmhmm" she chuckles, "I definitely will"

…No shopping for me then

She enters me with one finger. I whimper again at the feeling it lights within me.

"Fuck, you are really wet"

She pushes in another finger.

"…uh"

My eyes roll back in my head at the pleasure coursing through me.

She pauses with her fingers in me for a second, letting me get used to the invasion before beginning to slowly move them. I sigh as tension, that I didn't even know had built up, was released within me. She placed a kiss on my hipbone, making me shudder as her tongue left a wet trail along my lower abdomen, heightening my senses even more than usual. Moving her fingers slightly faster now, into my dark depths and out again, causing me intense pleasure every time.

"mmmmhmmmm…"

…yeah that was me again. Articulate, aren't I?

"Yes. Take it. You love it like this don't you? My fingers inside of you, you're begging for more. I can feel it, in here."

She suddenly curls her fingers inside me and increases her pace tenfold, drilling into me like a jackhammer. My walls tighten around her fingers, making it harder for her to move them but she still seems to be going at the same pace, causing me even more intense pleasure than before.

"Uhuh, you're loving this aren't you Caroline? Me fucking you like a whore and talking dirty to you, it turns you on doesn't it? Makes you want to cum for me?"

Normally, I'm not really into the dirty talk… but right now… fuck I just wanna cum!

She's still pumping into me with those curled fingers of hers, hitting my g-spot and making it harder and harder to resist the temptation to just let go. Then she adds another finger.

"I… uh… fu-…mmmm…"

She chuckles at my lack of words, considering I'm the one that usually can't shut up.

She is building me up extremely quickly, faster than usual. I wonder wh-

"FUCK!" I scream as my back arches off the bed.

Kat is smirking again as she pushes her little finger into my very sensitive pussy, along with the other three already in there, and stretches it to what feels like more than I can handle. Except that it feels so… fucking… good.

She's got her thumb on my clit now as well and the added stimulation, along with the fireworks going off in my head from the pussy pounding, is sending my body into a sexual frenzy. Tension is gathering in my body again but this time it's a different kind of tension, the kind that gathers just before I'm about to climax. I'm ready for it, so, so ready. Wet, slapping sounds are coming from my pussy as the hammering that its getting is causing me to get more and more soaked, getting Kat's hand slippery and making everything that much hotter.

She slows down her pace and I whimper and buck my hips, trying to retain that gorgeous friction from before. She is filling me, stretching me, fucking me but it's still not enough. I want more.

"Mmm…More"

Her smirk grows to a full blown grin.

"I thought you might say that"

Her thumb pauses its motions on my clit and pulls away and I whimper again as another sensation is lost only to gasp as a new one is felt. I'm being stretched even more as Katherine forces her thumb ever so slowly into my pussy to join her other four fingers. Once fully submerged in my soaking pussy, she curls her fingers until they form a fist inside of me.

"Mmph…uuuhhh"

I'm shuddering with the new feelings this is causing, the feeling of being completely full and unable to take any more. Fuck me, it feels amazing.

Kat looks slightly shocked; as if she to, is surprised that she managed to fit her entire hand inside of me. She twists her fist experimentally and I can feel everything, the knuckles in particular are making things quite enjoyable, just not enjoyable enough. I buck my hips to tell her that I'm ready for her to continue and it seems to shake her from her reverie before that smirk is back in place and she is beginning to move her fist. She takes it slow at first and if I were more coherent I'd probably wonder why but I'm not so I whimper and tilt my hips in a way that gives an absolutely delicious friction from her hand.

"You like that? My fist inside of you? hmm?"

I nod.

"You want me to go faster?"

I nod.

"As you wish then"

So she speeds up, not by slowly increasing the pace like a normal person but by beginning to piston into me straight away, giving me no time to adjust; forcing her hand in and out, in and out. If I were less turned on then this would have hurt like hell but in the soaked state that I am, all I feel is pleasure. Sweet, hot, passionate pleasure that shoots through me causing a tingling feeling all over. I'm so wet from what we were doing before that; her hand glides into me.

"Fuck, this is amazing," I hear her whisper.

If she thinks this is amazing, image how I feel!

"Harder," I moan "fuck me harder"

She smirks, "…gladly"

She begins pounding into me, fucking me with determination on her face. I begin to feel it, that extra special tingle.

"Fuck… I think I'm coming"

She grins, "I know you are"

I'm on the edge, I can feel it, just there and yet just out of reach. I know what must be done to get me over.

"Talk - …fuck, this is amazing… talk dirty to me"

She looks at me, surprised, and then a smile spreads itself across her face.

"If you insist"

I nod.

"Come on you dirty whore, work for it, I'm not going to just give it to you. I'm pounding into you, you're taking nearly my entire forearm now you filthy slut. Fuck, you feel so good; I just want you all over my hand. Come for me Caroline, I want to feel your cum on my hand and I know that you're a squirter so I want your girl cum all over my arm."

God yes, this is doing the trick.

"Fuck my fist Caroline, fuck it."

I grunt.

"Cum for me"

And I do. It's fantastic, what was just out of reach is now clutched to me as tremors rock my body through the massive orgasm I'm having. But it gets better, she continues pistoning her forearm into my saturated pussy and it sends me over an edge that I hadn't even seen before.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK, OH MY GOD! Katherine, keep fucking me. Don't stop, please don't stop"

She speeds up.

"UH!..."

My body seizes and locks up, my back has arched and she's still giving me her fist at a breakneck pace.

I scream.

"FFUUUU - …. KATHERINE!"

That's it, I'm gone. Over the edge, out of this world, to heaven and back, it doesn't matter. I'm just gone.

Her fist slows as I come down from my high, coming to a stop altogether as I try to get my breath back and avoid passing out with exhaustion. Even with the vampire thing, a girl has her limits.

"That was *breath* intense" I manage to sigh.

"Well thanks." That grin… it's so smug. Like 'the cat that got the cream' kind of smug.

"Soooo," she drags the word out. I just look at her and wait. " What do you want to do know?"

She gives me this look… if you can imagine a 'come hither' look mixed with puppy dog eyes, that is the look that she is giving me.

I grin as I roll my eyes.

"Well, Miss Katherine, what did you have in mind?"

I roll over so that she is underneath me as I'm straddling her hips. Her grin turns into a full blown smile.

"Well, my little pet, just a couple of things." She replies.

Fin


End file.
